Back to School
by Charky-101
Summary: One Shot. Short fic about what the first day of school was like, After they had dealt with Apocalypse. Slightly Random. First in the P.A Series. Others won't be as Random.


_**Disclaimer:**__** I do not own X-Men Evolution, Marvel, or any of their characters. I'm just playing with them, and will put them away when I've finished.**_

_**Okay some small changes have happened to the teams. First of Boom-Boom, Wolfsbane and Jubilee have rejoined the X-Men, and Angel, Mirage, X-23, Colossus, Polaris and Psylocke have joined the X-Men. Senyaka and Emma Frost have joined the Acolytes. This is Post-Apocalypse story. There is a new Principle at school who is giving the Brotherhood a second chance. Magneto is now making Pyro and Emma go to school, reason unknown but it's funny.**_

_**Freshman (Age 14): Lexa Howlett (X23), Roberto Da Costa, Jubilation Lee, Rahne Sinclair.**_

_**Sophomore (Age 15): Bobby Drake, Ray Crisp, Sam Guthrie, Amara Aquilla, Tabitha Smith, Lorna Dane, Danielle Moonstar.**_

_**Juniors (Age 16): Kurt Wagner, Kitty Pryde, Todd Tolansky.**_

_**Seniors (Age 17): Rouge, Betsy Braddock, Pietro Maximoff, Wanda Maximoff, Fred Dukes, Lance Alvers, St John Allerdyce, Emma Frost.**_

_**(Scott, Jean, Warren and Piotr are 19 and so won't be attending high school.)**_

_**Back To School**_

_**-The Acolytes Base-**_

"_Explain to me, please, why on earth Pyro and I have to go to Bayville high." Emma asked Magneto in a disgusted tone._

_Magneto sighed, they'd been over this a hundred times already. "Emma, it's because both you and Pyro are 17, and when social services found out, they hunted me down and blackmailed me. Besides this will be a good learning experience for you, and_ you can spy on the X-Men."

Gambit came up behind Emma, wrapping his arms around her waist. "Now, now _Chere, _just humour us and go to school please. I mean just how bad can it be." She smiled in return and there lips met.

Magneto went to find Pyro to make sure he's ready, whilst whispering "Young love. It makes me want to vomit.

**-The Brotherhood Boarding House-**

"Hurry up or you'll be late." Mystique screamed through the house. _God, I can't wait for them to go back to school. Maybe then I'll get some peace and quiet around here._

"Yo, Mystique, do you mind telling us why we have to go to school , yo?" Toad asked as he hopped down the stairs.

"To put it simply, so maybe this time you'll understand," Mystique said in a monotone voice. "The new principle wants you to return to school so you can have a second chance, as she believes that Kelly mistreated you, and that if I refused I'd be fined a _lot_ of money, and the social services would come round taking you away somewhere, _and_ Magneto would kill me if that happened."

Lance, Pietro, Fred and Wanda all came down the stairs, with matching scowls on their faces. Mystique laughed at them, whilst shooing them out the house. "Have a good day!" She shouted as they piled into Lances Jeep. She shut the door and added to herself, "I know I will."

**-Bayville High-**

The X-Men and New Mutants arrive at the school, having had to walk there because one of Tabitha's cherry bombs had _accidentally_ blown it up. Now they stare at the building like it's a curse. "Why can't the professor just home tutor us or something? It's got to be better than this!" Whines Tabitha.

"I asked him once," mutters Rouge. "And he just laughed at me saying, 'Rouge, when you go to school, it's the only time this place is quiet. Us adults need a break every now and then. _And_ you can't destroy the mansion whilst you're at school.' I got a similar response from Beast and Storm. Logan just snorted and walked away."

"Well that sucks." Sighs Tabitha.

"Yeah, now come on we don't want to be late to class do we…" Rouge starts then screams and drops to the floor crying. The Non-Mutants of the school stared at her before backing away slowly.

"Meine Schwester, what's wrong?" Kurt asked sitting next to her.

"I-I-I'm turning into Jean!" She wailed before breaking down in tears.

The rest of the X-Men gasped, all of them feeling sorry for her. Kitty then sat on the other side, putting her arm across Rouge's shoulder. "Just calm down. You're probably not turning into Jean, just that her psyche surfaced, changing the way you think."

Rouge instantly brightened. "Yeah that was it. No need to panic."

They made there way into school, not knowing what was in store for them.

**-Shortly after, in the Gym for assembly**-

"Mutants sit here!" said a woman in a suit, who stood up on stage, pointed to a row of seats next to her.

Instead of complaining The X-Men, Brotherhood and Two Acolytes sat on the seats. The non-mutants, sat on the rows of benches across from them, pointing at them and whispering amongst themselves.

"Attention Everyone!" The woman in the suit said to the microphone. "I'm Principle Isabelle End-" many snickers from the audience "-your new Headteacher. You're probably all wondering why I called this assembly and the reason is safety. Safety is the most important thing to me, and so today we're going to find out what these mutants can do, so we can help protect ourselves against them."

"Is that why you brought us back?" asked Lance angrily. "Just so you could do this to us?"

"No I brought you back because _everyone_ deserves an education, but safety is Important, so one by one you'll come up and tell us your powers."

"First up we have Rouge… err just Rouge."

Rouge stood up and walked to the where Principle End was, an evil smirk playing on her face.

"Why do I have the feeling that we're going to regret this?" Kitty whispered to Kurt.

"Probably because we are." He replied.

"Well as you all know I'm Rouge," the Goth said. "And my powers make me similar to a Vampire."

All the other mutants groaned. "I knew we'd regret it." said Kitty.

Kurt then smiled, "Maybe we should exaggerate as well."

"But Jean said-"

"Jean isn't here." Tabitha said, smirking.

"H-h-how s-so?" Asked the Principle.

"Well when my skin comes into contact with someone else, I start to drain them of life, and steal their memories. If they stay touching for too long… you die, drained completely of life." Rouge said cheerily, before sitting back down.

"Next is… Elizabeth Braddock."

Betsy stood and walked to the microphone. "I can generate a Psi blade-causes a great deal of mental pain. And I'm a Telepath so…" She smirked, evilly. "I know all your secrets." She then went and sat down.

The Principle gulped. "Now to cut it short I'm just going to pass you the microphone, and you're going to say your name and powers."

"Lance Alvers. Can generate Earthquakes. So if your house collapses it's because you angered me!" Everyone paled.

"Fred Dukes. Super strength. And I get hungry a lot, so don't annoy me or I'll eat you." He laughed, and everyone went paler.

"Pietro Maximoff. Super speed. So annoy me and I'll sneak into your room at night." He laughed evilly, the Brotherhood thinking, _He shouldn't of had that coffee earlier._

"St John Allerdyce. Can manipulate fire, and I love to burn things." He laughed maniacally and someone ran out the room.

"Wanda Maximoff. And I'm a Witch." She smirked seeing everyone grow paler if possible.

"Emma Frost. I'm Telepathic and can turn my skin into unbreakable diamonds. So like Betsy here, I know all your secrets." People started to turn green.

"Kurt Wagner. Can teleport and-" he paused to turn of his holowatch. "-I look like this." Half the people fainted, whilst the others pointed.

"Kitty Pryde. Can 'phase' through anything, so annoy me and I will find your Diary and post it on the internet."

"Todd Tolansky. Prehensile Tongue, strong leg muscles and spits slime." He winked at a girl who fainted.

"Lexa Howlett. Enhanced senses, Healing powers, has metal claws and one bad temper." She growled.

"Rahne Sinclair. Werewolf." She grinned at everyone, causing them to scream.

-**Several Mutant Power Exaggerations Later-**

"Okay, now on with your classes." Shouted Principle End as she fled the room. All the non-mutants fled the room as well, except Amanda who had fallen asleep. By the time they had left the Gym was in absolute chaos. Betsy quickly kissed Lance before the group began to head out the gym. They noticed that everyone was avoiding them as they headed to class.

"Was it something we said?"


End file.
